Client machines and server machines communicate with each other using various protocols. In some instances, users of client machines and server administrators may wish to protect certain aspects of a user's privacy. For example, in order to remain anonymous to the server, it may be desirable for the client machine to communicate with the server without sending identifying information that may be used to identify the client machine. In other instances, it may also be useful to be able to transmit client specific information to a particular client machine. However, there may be difficulties in providing client specific information to a client machine without identifying the client machine to the server.